


goodbye.

by constaellation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Graduation, basically hq teams and third years, hope y'all enjoy hehe, so many ships are gonna be torn apart tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constaellation/pseuds/constaellation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 3rd years' last practice.</p>
<p>It's goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye.

The Karasuno volleyball team members line up, feeling unusually somber.

Daichi stands before them, standing straight.

'Run laps!' he commands, and the team responds with a loud "Hai!'

The familiar sounds of shoes squeaking on polished wooden floors and labored pants fill his ears, and Daichi smiles and cherishes this moment, saving this image in his memory, because he knows it's the last time he's going to see this as the Karasuno captain.

~

Then it's spiking and receiving practise.

Suga and Kageyama set, balls tossed up in the air and slammed down with a whoosh, occasionally hearing the smack of a ball hitting the floor.

Gone were Tanaka's boisterous cheers and Nishinoya's enthusiastic 'Rolling Thunder's, the duo spiking and recieving in silence, brows furrowed with concentration and something more.

Hinata wants to say something, to lighten the mood, but he feels a lump lodge in his throat, reminding him of something everyone wants to forget.

Suga breaks the palpable tension by slapping Kageyama on his back. 'Nice one!' he says cheerfully, an obvious contrast against the mood.

Kageyama is surprised, reacting with a stuttering, 'Thank you, Suga-san!' then lowering his head and continuing to set.

Suga smiles, because it's the last time he'll be able to give compliments to Kageyama as a setter.

~

Asahi slams the ball into the ground, the feeling of spiking exhilarating and the feeling of the ball snug in his palm reassuring and comforting.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s block do nothing to stop his spike, and while Yamaguchi gazes at him in awe and Tsukishima gives him a look of respect, Asahi grins slightly and looks at the setter next to him, beaming brightly.

Suga fist bumps Asahi, and while they both roll on the ground in pain, Asahi smiles, because it’s his last time spiking a ball which Suga sets.

~

Kiyoko turns to the motionless, unusually quiet Yachi, her face purposefully turned away from the older girl.

‘Yachi?’ Kiyoko asks, looking up from her notebook for a second, concerned gaze landing on Yachi. ‘You okay?’

Yachi’s voice comes out small and timid, ‘Yeah, why not?’

Kiyoko knows there are tears brimming in the girl’s eyes, and she only pats Yachi’s head, and smiles.

She looks at the scene before her.

This is the last time watching Karasuno practice.

~

At last, they play a 3 on 3, with the third years on one team, and Nishinoya, Kageyama and Tanaka on the other team. At first, the first and second years play halfheartedly, eyes droopy and sad; but after a word from Daichi, they play as best as they can; every spike and receive containing unsaid words of gratitude and melancholy.

At the end, Nishinoya does a stellar receive, and the third-years lose by a single point.

Asahi, for the first time, cheers, and slaps Nishinoya on the shoulder, and says, ‘Nice receive!’

Nishinoya’s lip quivers, and he runs off.

~

At last, Daichi calls all of them to huddle in a circle, arms slung over each other’s shoulders. Daichi takes a deep breath, taking in his surroundings; Suga is blinking back tears, Asahi is sniffling, Kiyoko is trying hard not to cry, face red; tears stream down Tanaka and Nishinoya’s faces, Ennoshita and the others holding back tears; Hinata and Kageyama are weeping, Yamaguchi is tearful, Tsukishima is looking away, not crying but forlorn, and Yachi is _sobbing_.

Daichi feels a tear run down his cheek, and he shouts out, heavyhearted,

‘Karasuno, FIGHT!’


End file.
